


I'll put your broken pieces back together

by luckyghost



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you hate me, anyway?"</p><p>Tim bothers Jason on a stakeout, Jason has unresolved issues, and they both get a lot more than they bargained for. In a really, really good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll put your broken pieces back together

"Why do you hate me, anyway?"

Jason lowered his binoculars to give Tim an incredulous look. It was only ten minutes into their stakeout and they'd already reached Serious Conversation level boredom? It was going to be a long fucking night.

"I don't hate you, Drake."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Tim said, eyes pinning Jason in a way that made him feel a little like he was being psychoanalyzed.

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" Jason snapped and looked back into his binoculars, keeping them pointed far away from Tim.

"If you think the delivery is gonna show up forty five minutes early, sure." Tim waved in Jason's face, his hands magnified and ridiculous looking through the binoculars. Jason gave him the finger.

"Stop distracting me," he grumbled, but Tim was undeterred. Plopping down on the edge of the roof in front of Jason and completely blocking his view, Tim tapped at the bridge of the binoculars.

"Why are you being so cagey?"

Jason lowered the binoculars with a heavy sigh.

"Look, I really don't hate you, okay? I mean, you're annoying and you piss me off, but I don't hate you."

"The first time we met you tried to kill me," Tim reminded him, letting the insults slide. "And the second, and third--"

"Do you really wanna have this conversation?" Jason snapped.

"Yeah, I really do," Tim said, unflinching, looking right at Jason. "I looked up to you for years when you were Robin, and then when we finally meet I find out you have some giant grudge against me and hate everything I am and everything I do."

"Jesus, the world does not revolve around you." Jason leaned back a little and looked away, suddenly feeling like Tim was much too close. "It's my own issues, okay? Being Robin was my life. It was everything to me, and then it killed me. Then finding out I'd been so easily replaced... it broke my fucking heart, okay? It had nothing to do with you as a person."

They sat in silence for a moment, Tim looking at Jason's averted face like it was something deeply worrying.

"You think you were easily replaced?” 

"Wasn't I?"

“No!” Tim exclaimed, his face so open and worried it was painful to look at. "B was so messed up by your death he was getting scary. Totally unanchored. I had to beg him to let someone help him. That's how I became Robin."

Jason looked cautiously at Tim, not quite sure how to believe him. He narrowed his eyes, but Tim looked so fucking earnest he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tim's eyes widened and Jason could see his blush even by the low light of the street lamps.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, trying to breathe. "I'm just imagining how this all went down. I bet B thought, 'This kid's dangerous. Best to keep a close eye on him.'" Tim choked back a giggle at Jason's Bruce imitation, and the awkward little sound made Jason's stomach do a mini flip.

"I'm such a dick," Jason admitted as his laughter calmed down. "I'm really sorry."

"You're not that bad," Tim said, and Tim was close, so close, his breath dancing across Jason's lips. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and everything became clear at once.

Wordless, Jason pulled back Tim's cowl, tangled his fingers in Tim's ridiculous shaggy hair and pressed his open lips against Tim's, pink and shiny with saliva. Tim parted his lips for Jason with a soft, high noise, clutching Jason's chest as his mouth was devoured. Letting go of Tim's hair, Jason dragged his hands down Tim's back and grabbed under his thighs and lifted, forcing Tim to wrap his arms around Jason's neck to hold on.

"Are you showing off?" Tim said with a grin as Jason sucked kisses down his neck. He wrapped his legs around Jason's hips to free up Jason's hands, perfectly capable of keeping himself off the ground with his own strength and, Jason thought, probably showing off a little himself. All he did was smirk in response to Tim's question and moved his hands from Tim's thighs to grip his ass and squeeze. Tim gasped and bucked his hips, his cup thumping against Jason's body armor.

"We are wearing too many layers," Jason said into Tim's ear between kisses.

"You're gonna have to put me down, then," Tim gasped as Jason ground up against his ass.

"Don't underestimate me, Red Robin." Letting go of Tim with one hand, Jason reached between them and undid Tim's utility belt and Tim leaned back to make room, legs clenching tighter around Jason's waist and his fingers laced behind Jason's neck. Jason pushed into Tim's pants, pressing against his skin as his hand slipped underneath Tim's cup to find his very hard cock. Smirking at Tim's high moan, Jason wrapped his hand around Tim's erection, stroking and pumping as Tim whimpered against Jason's mouth.

God, Tim was so hot like this, needy and vocal and clinging to Jason so tight he felt like he'd have the imprint of Tim for days. It was nothing like Jason had imagined, and he had imagined this more than he'd like to admit. He thought Tim would be repressed and timid, needing to ease into it slowly. As well as those fantasies had served him, Jason had never been so happy to be wrong. Tim's kisses were hard and all consuming, and he rode Jason's hand like he was dying for it.

"Jason, I'm close," Tim groaned into Jason's ear, the grinding of his hips losing its rhythm against Jason's stomach.

"I've got you, baby bird," and Jason did have him, working Tim's cock, kneading his ass and sucking under his ear. Tim's legs clenched even harder as he came with a long moan, coating Jason's fingers and both their stomachs.

"So beautiful, Tim," Jason whispered through Tim's orgasm, petting his hair and planting little kisses on his mouth. "So pretty for me." Jason gently put Tim down, sitting him against the raised edge of the roof and kneeling in front of him, finally undoing his pants and grasping his achingly hard cock. Transfixed by Tim's blissed out face, Jason roughly jacked himself, the clarity coming back in Tim's eyes as they widened at the sight of Jason masturbating over him. Jason spat into his hands, Tim's come still clinging to his fingers, mixing together as he jerked off. Tim wasn't moving, jaw slack and expression amazed as he watched, and for maybe the first time ever, Jason felt sexy and wanted and his body ached for it, this feeling of validation and eroticism all at once. This was Tim, who wanted him for who he was, not as a proxy for Bruce like he was for Talia. The rush was intoxicating.

Tim made this weird whimpering sound and dove forward, grabbing Jason's hands and stilling them.

"Let me," Tim breathed, and Jason groaned.

"Fuck, knock yourself out."

Tim accepted the invitation with vigor. He swatted Jason's hands out of the way and gripped the base of Jason's cock, tilting it towards his lips. Glancing up at Jason, as if looking for permission, Tim sucked the head of Jason's cock into his mouth, tongue swiping underneath, and he fucking bowed his head, taking in inch after inch.

"Jesus, Tim," Jason gasped, the heat of Tim's mouth enveloping him, his tongue massaging the underside of Jason's cock. Where the fuck had he learned how to do this?

Tim pulled off to take a long breath, smiling up at Jason.

"You can touch, you know," he said, and Jason managed little more than a strangled groan before Tim sunk back onto his cock even deeper. Jason's hands moved without thought, holding onto Tim's head and stroking his cheek with a thumb. That sent a shiver through Tim, the noise he made vibrating around Jason, and with a deep breath through his nose, Tim lowered himself all the way down. Jason's fingers clenched in Tim's hair as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Tim's throat and _keep going_ until Tim's nose pressed against him. No one had ever done this for Jason before, and he had never asked, but Tim of all people apparently wanted to, showing his desire through the grip of his hands on Jason's thighs and the way his eyes flickered up to meet Jason's as he pulled back a bit to take in a breath through his nose and then sank all the way down again. In awe and half delirious from pleasure, Jason ran his thumb across Tim's red, wet lower lip, and god, he had never seen something so beautiful.

"Tim, fuck, Tim, I'm gonna come," Jason said in warning, and Tim pulled off with a messy pop, spit dripping down his chin and mouth swollen.

"Can I--"

"Do it," Tim ordered, grasping Jason’s cock and jacking it once, and Jason's climax hit his whole body like a crashing wave. He wasn't sure, but Jason thought he may have cried Tim's name. Come splattered Tim's lips, his cheek, his eyelashes, and Jason barely registered Tim’s pretty little tongue licking it from his lips.

The world came back into focus piece by piece, and Tim's laughter cut through the haze, bright and unburdened.

"What?" Jason protested, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"We're putting the stain resistant uniforms to the test," Tim said and fucking giggled. It was incredible how _cute_ he was when he didn't have a stick up his ass, even covered in come. Maybe especially covered in come. And he was right, his uniform was probably ruined. Jason hadn't made it out completely clean either, but right then that seemed like the most trivial thing in the world.

"I guess... back to the stakeout?" Jason asked as Tim removed some wet wipes of all things from his utility belt.

"Guess we better."

Tim wiped off his face and they scrubbed at their clothes in silence for a few minutes, and Jason had never felt more ridiculous.

"Tim, I--" Jason blurted, desperate to break the silence, but Tim beat him to it.

"I really like you, Jason," he said in a rush. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but when we do work together or get along, it's basically my favorite thing. And... you seem so lonely. You don't have to be lonely. I could be with you. And even after what we did I'm scared shitless right now, but. God. I really like you, okay, I really like you."

For one stunned moment Jason couldn't respond, half waiting for Tim to take it back, but the moment passed and Jason fell onto Tim, kissing him like it was as natural as breathing.

"Stakeout," Tim reminded him with a squeak, still clutching Jason's shoulders.

"Right. Stakeout. Stakeout," Jason said to himself, extracting himself from Tim's arms. He picked up the neglected binoculars and looked through them with some reluctance, but when Tim pulled up his cowl and took out his own, he looked through them leaning against Jason.


End file.
